bluedragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hōchū Ōtsuka
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 19 de mayo de 1954 |Lugar de nacimiento = Okayama Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = A |Estatura = 173 cm |Conyugue = Kazuko Yanaga (Fallecida) |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1981 |Estado = Activo |Personaje = Vampiro |Agencia = |Facebook = |Twitter = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = Crazy-box |Blog = |Ocupación = Seiyū Actor |Pasatiempos = Béisbol Bicicleta Golf |Habilidades = }} Hōchū Ōtsuka es un seiyū y actor japonés nacido el 19 de mayo de 1954 en Okayama, Japón. Su verdadero nombre y el que usa como actor es Yoshitada Ōtsuka. Roles interpretado Animé 1981 *Ulysses 31 como Orufe (ep.26) 1983 *Captain Tsubasa como Makoto Sōda *Genesis Climber Mospeada como Battler; Soldado C (ep.21) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami como Reporter A. 1984 *Fist of the North Star como Aus *Heavy Metal L-Gaim como Mirauu Kyao *The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross como Colonel Green 1985 *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam como Yazan Gable *Ninja Robots como Gurasan Gurin. 1986 *Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos como Big Shuttle Robo (ep.34); Bulldozer Robo Bisus (ep.21); Hotrod Joe (ep.39) *Maison Ikkoku como Nakamoto (ep.93) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ como Yazan Gable *Saint Seiya como Marine Cloth Ushio 1987 *City Hunter como Mita (ep.3) *Highschool! Kimengumi como Ai Kanzenji; Susumu Intahai; Yō Nihiruda *Kiko Senki Dragonar como Tapp Oceano *Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers como Ruby Man *Manga Nihon Keizai Nyuumon como Tsugawa *Mister Ajikko como Takao Ajiyoshi *Transformers Headmasters como Ultra Magnus; Big Serow (Deer Stalker); Crosshairs; Hot Spot/Defensor (ep.12); Hun-Grrr; Menasor (ep.2); Predaking (ep.34); Ratbat; Runway (Freeway); WingSpan 1988 *Soreike! Anpanman como Katsubushiman *Tatakae!! Rahmen Man como Pitan *Transformers Masterforce como Billy Husky (ep.11); Ranger; Sam (ep.16) 1989 *City Hunter 3 como Hombre (ep.9) *Ranma ½ como Gindou (ep.78) *Transformers Victory como Guyhawk *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl como Announcer 1990 *Karakuri Kengo Den Musashi Lord como Zenigatan (eps.1-37) 1991 *Matchless Raijin-Oh como Gokiburon (ep.41) 1992 *The Bush Baby como Atomani *Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei como Yokoshima *Yū Yū Hakusho como Raizen 1993 *Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba como Kotarou Fuuma *Slam Dunk como Akira Sendou; Hotta Norio 1994 *Mobile Fighter G Gundam como Chibodee Crocket 1995 *Neon Genesis Evangelion como Shirou 1996 *Detective Conan como Kidnapper (ep.2) *Rurouni Kenshin como Tokisada Mutoh 1997 *Pokémon como Kyou (ep.32) 1998 *Cowboy Bebop como Shaft Brother *Devil Lady como Algoth *Kurogane Communication como Cleric *Legend of Basara como Blue King 1999 *Reign: The Conqueror como Cleitus *The Big O como Beck Gold *One Piece como Montblanc Norland *Turn A Gundam como Gavane Goonny *Zoids como Prozen; Dark Kaiser 2000 *Brigadoon como Meran Blue *Saiyuki como Nii Jienyi *Yami no Matsuei como Tsuyoshi Kakyouin (eps. 7,8) 2001 *Arjuna como Bob *Figure 17 como Isamu Kuroda *Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land como Papa *Kaze no Yojimbo como Samekichi Shirogane *Noir como Krode Feddi *Vandread: The Second Stage como Tenmei Uragasumi 2002 *Knight Hunters Eternity como Rook *Naruto como Jiraiya *RahXephon como Masayoshi Kuki 2003 *Kino's Journey como Riku (eps.6, 7) *Saiyuki Reload como Narrador; Nii Jienyi; Ukoku, The Sanzo Monk *Stratos 4 como Inspector (eps.12-13) *Tank Knights Portriss como Libel Negross *Texhnolyze como Fuminori Kohagura 2004 *BLEACH como Metastacia (Hollow) *Saiyuki Gunlock como Nii Jienyi *Samurai Champloo como Johji (ep.6) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX como X 2005 *Akagi como Yamanaka (ep.14) *Blood+ como George Miyagusuku *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid como Gates *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyuu Densetsu Sanada Jyuu Yuushi The Animation como Kamanosuke Yuri *Solty Rei como Hou Chuu (Eps.11-13) 2006 *009-1 como "Number Zero" *Coyote Ragtime Show como Bruce *Ergo Proxy como Proxy One (Eps.21,23); Memory Hacker (ep.11) *Gintama como Abuto *Souten no Ken como Tai-Yan Zhang 2007 *Blue Dragon como Killer Bat *Claymore como Orsay *Naruto Shippūden como Jiraiya *Nodame Cantabile como Miyoshi Takehiko (eps.14-15) *Princess Resurrection como Dracul *The Skull Man como Kanji Isurugi 2008 *Golgo 13 como AX-3 (ep.14) *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens como Maid Cafe Manager (ep.6) *Nodame Cantabile: Paris como Miyoshi Takehiko *Soul Eater como Little Demon *Spice and Wolf como Marhait (eps.4-6) *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ como Masachika Nagamine 2009 *Saki como Abuelo de Nanpo *Shangri-la como Mi-ko 2010 *Arakawa under the bridge como Toru Shirai ("Shiro") *Working!! como padre de Inami 2011 *Nichijou como Soldado número 8 *Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai como narrador de inicio y cierre 2013 *One Piece como Z-Sensei *Saint Seiya Ω como Marine Cloth Ushio 2016 *Joker Game como Hoard Max (ep. 5) *Ajin como Satou *Bungō Stray Dogs: Segunda Temporada como Soseki Natsume (eps 15-16). OVA *3x3 Eyes Seima Densetsu como Jake MacDonald *ASaTTe DaNCE como Daisuke Ikezu *Be-Bop High School como Gachapin *Blue Seed Beyond como Moccha *Blue Submarine No.6 como Alexander David Cekeros *City Hunter: Bay City Wars como Norton's Aide *Gunsmith Cats como Bill Collins *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (OVA) como Mirauu Kyao *Hellsing (OVA) como Tubalcain Alhambra *Kizuna como Kyosuke *Kizuna: Much Ado About Nothing como Kyosuke *Final Fantasy VII: Last Order como Turk *Legend of the Galactic Heroes como Cary Willock *Melty Lancer como Collins One Seven *My Sexual Harassment como Niimi *Naruto (OVA) como Jiraiya *Netrun-mon the Movie como Samurai Damashii Ken *Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group como Hikari Daitokuji *Project A-Ko 4: Final como Hikari Daitokuji *Saiyuki Reload Burial como Nii Jienyi *Shonan Bakusozoku como Wataru Sejima *Yukikaze como Karl Gunow (Ep.2) Películas *Alexander: The Movie como Cleitus *Blue Remains como Cytosine Tria *Shin Chan: Aventuras en Henderland como Makao *Shin Chan y la ambición de Karakaka como Bearded Student *ESPer Mami: Hoshizora no Dancing Doll como Hideki *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation como Yazan Gable *Kizumonogatari II: Nekketsu-hen como Guillotine Cutter *Nausicaä del Valle del Viento como Torumekian Soldier *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio como Masayoshi Kuki *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Junai no Shō como Shu *Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love como Sabato *The Sky Crawlers como Honda *The Venus Wars como Wil *Toujou!! Raman Otoko como Piitan *Turn A Gundam: Earth Light como Gavane Goonny *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust como Kyle *Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report como Kuronue Tokusatsu *Gekisou Sentai Carranger como Signalman y BB Donpa *Kamen Rider Den-O como Deneb Doblaje *Dawn of the dead como CJ *Depredador 2 como Agente Keyes *Die Hard: With a Vengeance como Zeus Carver *Dragonball Evolution como Piccolo Daimaō *El quinto elemento como Korben Dallas *Jurassic Park: El mundo perdido como Dr. Ian Malcolm *Independence Day como David Levinson *Jurassic Park como Dr. Ian Malcolm *Spaceballs como Lone Star *Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos como Aragorn *The Matrix como Agente Smith *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles como Leonardo.Hōchū Ōtsuka Referencia Categoría:Seiyu